


Steve, are you blowing the Winter Soldier?

by omgbubblesomg



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Sex Pollen, Tony ships it, but like... comms transcript instead?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: Bucky gets hit with a sex curse during a mission





	Steve, are you blowing the Winter Soldier?

**Author's Note:**

> I realised I should probably start cleaning out my tumblr fics and importing them to ao3. This one is coming first because it's just self indulgent kinks in a fun format and I enjoyed writing it.

COMMUNICATION TRANSCRIPT #20181011.1

SITE: CLASSIFIED

COMBATANTS: CLASSIFIED

BEGIN TRANSCRIPT

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 **Captain America:** Iron Man, go high. Look for anyone we’ve missed. Bucky and I will scout the labs.

 **Iron Man:** Oh are we not doing code names anymore?

 **CA:** Oh for the love of…

 **IM:** Well if you’re not gonna refer to your boyfriend as Mr. Fantastic or whatever his comms name is then I don’t see why you’re bothering to call me—

 **CA:** Tony, Jesus, would you just scout the area please?

 **IM:** No need to get testy, Cap. JARVIS has it covered.

 **JARVIS:** Surveillance at all exits, Captain.

 **White Wolf:** Lab looks clean. Ready to engage.

 **CA:** Okay Tony you’re on point til we get back. We might not be able to talk while we’re down there so take the team in without us and check the rest of the base. Remember this is a _stealth_ operation. There are hostages in there.

 **IM:** Yeah I know I’m not a—

 **CA:** I was talking to Clint.

 **Hawkeye:** Oh sure. _One_ tiny submarine explosion and suddenly _I’m_ the clumsy one? Have we just forgotten about the time Hulk destroyed a city with a sneeze?

 **IM:** As the person paying for the clean-up I can assure you I have _not_ forgotten. Do you know how many times I’ve had to field sponsorship offers from Kleenex?

 **CA:** Can we get back on topic guys?

 **Black Widow:** Intel shows four med labs on the lowest floor.

 **CA:** We have eyes on the first. Bucky’s going in. Three. Two. One.

 

_—A dull thud—_

 

 **BW:** Hang on guys. Fresh intel coming in. One of those freaky wizards might be in there. Proceed with caution. Hard to decipher but it looks like this lady is into some weird shit.

 

_—A second, louder thud—_

 

 **BW:** Cap?

 **IM:** Cap, confirm you heard Nat?

 ** _Strange Voice:_** Ah, Soldier. I knew you’d find me eventually.

 **WW:** Where are the hostages?

 ** _Strange Voice:_** They’re being… entertained. Would you like to see?

 

_—A soft whirr—_

 

 **WW:** Lower your weapon!

 

_—Tinkling, like glass falling—_

 

_—A short groan—_

 

 **CA:** Bucky! Bucky, report! Shit, the lights just went out.

 **IM:** Cap I’m sending Clint in.

 **CA:** Negative. Keep looking for the hostages. I’ve got Lab One covered.

 

_—A long, bitten off groan—_

 

 ** _Strange Voice:_** Hush, Soldier. Listen.

 **BW:** Cap! Bucky! Get yourselves out of there! She’s—

 **WW:** Shit. Bastard…

 ** _Strange Voice:_** Shhh. I know it hurts but it’ll stop. You just have to take what you want. Hm? Take what you _need,_ Soldier. Or die trying.

 **WW:** You think a bit of fairy dust is going to— _oh._

 **CA:** Bucky! Bucky, can you hear me?

 ** _Strange Voice:_** Your friend is coming, Soldier. What’s it going to be?

 **WW:** Ah, ah, _ah._

 **CA:** Bucky, hit the torch on your hip so I can see you.

 **WW:** Stay back, Steve. I don’t think I can—oh. _Oh._

 ** _Strange Voice:_** Hello, Captain. Such a pleasure to finally—

 

_—Three loud shots—_

 

 ** _Strange Voice:_** Oh, please. Like bullets can hurt me.

 **WW:** S-Stevie?

 **CA:** Hold tight, pal. I’ll be—woah, hey, uh, hands to yourself there!

 ** _Strange Voice:_** And with that I bid you adieu. Have fun, Soldier. Don’t forget what I told you.

 

_—A hiss and a pop—_

 

 **CA:** Bucky? Bucky, Jesus, what are you—?

 **IM:** Cap what’s going on down there?

 **CA:** I think Bucky got hit with something. He’s acting weird and—No, hold up, Bucky. This isn’t the—

 **WW:** Steve, fuck, Stevie, you ain’t gonna leave me like this are ya?

 

_—A groan—_

 

 **IM:** UM. THAT DID NOT SOUND LIKE WHAT I THOUGHT IT SOUNDED LIKE, DID IT?

 **BW:** Cap, voice recognition picked up on the enemy. She’s known as the… shit, you’re not gonna believe this…

 **CA:** I think I’m getting an idea, actually. Bucky, _woah!_

 **BW:** She calls herself the Free Fox. But locally she’s known as the, uh, Fuck Fox.

 **CA:** Yeah I, uh. I think I can see why. Bucky, hold up, lemme get this off you.

 **IM:** JARVIS, are you getting this? Record _everything._

 **JARVIS:** Hostages detected on Floor Two.

 **IM:** Oh you’re no fun.

 **CA:** Can you guys take the rest of the base? I, uh. We might need to go off comms for a minute.

 **H:** We’ve got it covered Cap.

 **BW:** Barnes will be pretty distracted until you finish the spell, Cap. According to the data I’ve got, one coupling will be enough.

 **H:** Nat these guys are from the 40’s they don’t know what that means.

 **WW:** Fuck, Steve, fuck, can you, oh god, get on your knees, doll.

 **BW:** I think they’re fine, Hawkeye.

 

_—A wet gurgle—_

 

 **IM:** Steve are you blowing the Winter Soldier? _Tell me you’re blowing the Winter Soldier._

 **CA:** Captain America off comms.

 

_—Bzzzt—_

 

 **WW:** That’s it, baby. Open wide. Oh god, it’s so—fuck, you were made for this, weren’t you?

 **BW:** Ah. Cap? You turned your comms off but Barnes’s is still on.

 **WW:** Take it Steve, _take it._ Get me nice ‘n’ wet, doll. That’s all you’re gettin’.

 **H:** Holy shit.

 **WW:** You look so good with your mouth stuffed full, sweetheart. You’ll look even better when I’m in you, _fuck._

 **IM:** _Oh my god. Captain America is a bottom._ JARVIS call Rhodey, he owes me twenty bucks.

 **JARVIS:** Twelve hostages accounted for.

 **H:** I’ve got the perps in my sights Tony.

 **IM:** Does it look like I care? JARVIS are there still cameras in Cap’s helmet?

 **BW:** Take them out Clint. Leave one for me to question. Tony, get back over here.

 **WW:** Stevie, baby, I’m so hot for you. Feel that? Feel what you do to me? Yeah, make those pretty sounds for me.

 **IM:** _Language!_

 **BW:** James, if you can hear me you need to hit the button on your earpiece. Unless you want your dirty talk all over the tabloids tomorrow.

 **IM:** _Excellent idea, Nat._ JARVIS call the tabloids! I’m gonna be rich!

 **JARVIS:** Your net worth is over 12 billion dollars, Sir.

 **IM** : 12 billion and twenty dollars, when I get on to Rhodes.

 **WW:** Fuck, Stevie. Fuck, holy fuck, you’re always so tight. You been saving yourself for me, doll? You feel, ah, _ah,_ hold on, honey, I’m gonna _wreck_ you.

 **IM:** Forget the hostages I need to see this. Iron Man out.

 

_—Bzzzt—_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on tumblr you can reblog this fic [here](https://omgbubblesomg.tumblr.com/post/178580251431/im-rich) :)
> 
> This fic is now available in Chinese! You can read it [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250329) Thanks to carolchang829 for the translation :)


End file.
